Un apagón nocturno
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Un apagón en el Jeffersonian... Booth se queda encerrado en el despacho de Brennan cuando, de repente, alguien le sorprende por detrás. ¿Quién será es alguien? Atención: LEMMON!


**¡Hola! Sé que hace mucho que no publico historias de Bones; pero aquí viene una! Se me ocurrió cuando estaba a punto de dormirme… jeje *Montenegro***

Me dirigí con paso decidido al control de mandos; primero había comprobado que todos se hubiesen ido, incluso los guardias de seguridad. Ahora, con las gafas de visión nocturna que me había comprado ya puestas, agarré la palanca y tiré.

POV de Booth **(2:00min antes de lo anterior)**

Había quedado para cenar con Hannah, pero había tenido una discusión con Huesos y ahora me sentía culpable… Quería pedirle perdón y darle una explicación.

-¡Huesos!- llevaba un rato esperando en su despacho y no aparecía, me empecé a preocupar.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estás?- volví a llamarla, cuando, de repente, la luz se fue..

Entonces, sentí unas manos por mis hombros. Me dio un escalofrío de placer… Agarré las manos; eran femeninas. Por un momento pensé en Hannah, pero luego noté que ese no era su perfume.

La Misteriosa (como la había apodado) me hizo darme la vuelta y ella cogió el control de mis manos. Las colocó en sus caderas y las soltó. Yo subí las manos por su cuerpo. ¡A lo mejor era realmente Hannah dándome una sorpresa! ¡Pero se habría cambiado de perfume! Seguí el contorno de sus caderas y de su cuerpo. No, esa no era Hannah. Esta mujer tenía el pelo liso, no ondulado, suave y sedoso (no digo que Hannah no lo tenga así, pero este era especial), una piel fría pero placentera y unos labios finos pero carnosos… Cuando iba a llegar a sus ojos noté un obstáculo, unas gafas. Se las quité y entonces vi un puntito verde luminoso en ellas; eran gafas de visión nocturna. Podría habérmelas puesto y acabar con todo esto, pero decidí tirarlas por ahí. Pude notar como la Misteriosa sonreía, yo también sonreí. Ella alzó sus brazos a mi cuello y me besó. Yo al principio no respondí al beso, pero luego, las descargas eléctricas que me provocaba su contacto me dejaron llevar. La agarré por la cintura y la pegué más a mí. Ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y yo la conduje, como pude, hasta el sillón.

Caímos sobre éste y se rompió el beso, ella soltó unas risitas que reconocí al instante. Pero dejé mi lado, por así decirlo, lógico de lado y me hundí junto a aquella preciosa mujer en el sillón. Ella se puso encima de mí a horcajadas. Ya me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía distinguir mejor las cosas: veía su cuerpo, veía el despacho, la puerta, las gafas tiradas en el suelo y su cuerpo pegado al mío. Aún así, no pude ver su rostro. Ella empezó a besarme de nuevo mientras me desabrochaba la camisa. Una vez hubo terminado su labor con los estúpidos botones del uniforme del FBI me empezó a besar el pecho. Yo la paré y pude sentir su confusión. Le di un casto beso en los labios y empecé a quitarle el vestido que llevaba puesto. Ella me ayudó extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba y luego yo le solté la coleta que llevaba puesta. Me quité del todo la camisa y, una vez hecho eso, empecé a besarla con pasión. Luego empecé a besarle el cuello y fui bajando, hasta que llegué a sus senos, empecé a succionarlos, a chuparlos, dejándole besos en el recorrido. Podía notar como ella se retorcía de placer. Luego seguí mi camino por su cuerpo cuando llegué a su parte más intima. Entonces le quité la única ropa que le quedaba, a la vez que ella me quitaba los pantalones y los bóxers.

Agarré su cintura con delicadeza y, antes de entrar en ella la miré. Aunque yo no podía verla sabía que ella a mí sí. Noté un apretón como modo de afirmación y entré en ella. Primero empecé a moverme con delicadeza y luego con más fuerza. Las embestidas le hacían temblar de placer, tanto a ella como a mí. Luego volvimos a repetir varias veces más.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Cuando desperté me sentía feliz. Miré a mi lado y comprobé mis dubitativas sospechas.

Había hecho el amor con mi amada Huesos…

Pero entonces me acordé de Hannah. Le había puesto los cuernos a Hannah.

Lo que debería haber hecho en ese momento sería despertar a Huesos y explicarle que todo esto había sido un error. Pero no lo había sido. Esa misma noche me había dado cuenta de que no amaba a Hannah, la quería, pero no la amaba. Amaba a mi Huesos.

La miré, con su pelo castaño, suave y sedoso, su piel blanca y delicada. Todo en ella era perfecto; sus ojos azul cielo, ahora tapados por sus párpados… Y ahí lo decidí.

-Huesos… Huesos despierta.- le dije suavemente.

-Mmm..- empezó a revolverse.

-Despierta, tengo que decirte algo.

-…. ¡Oh! Booth, yo… ¡lo siento mucho! Es que tenía que demos…-la interrumpí.

-Shh, cariño

Y la besé.

**¿Qué os aparecido? Es mi primer lemmon! Review chics!**


End file.
